Hands of Wrath
by shendu the hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Tears of Blood: Sonic and Sally are alone in Knothole but after a raid in the destroyed Robotroplis there is a new adventure for the two. If you thought Tears of Blood was Romantic and Adventurous you've seen nothing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic and co.

A/N: Well here it is, Hands of Wrath, now make sure you read Tears of Blood first. I hope you all review, anonymous reviews are accepted too. I've got a C2 archive that holds Sonic and Sally stories, if anyone would like to be a staff of it, e-mail me. In this story there is no past tense, its always present tense. Got that?

This story dos not really have a timeline, There are some bits that happen only just after #75, so Uncle Chuck and Muttski are still Robotisied. But it takes place a year after #134, just go where the story takes you.

A/N2: It's here at last. The next part in my Tears of blood saga. The first one was a adventure flashback, this one is a love story. I have thrown in some adventure elements to help liven up the story.

Hands of Wrath: Chapter 1

The base was eerily quiet as Sonic stepped over the threshold over the base, carrying Sally in his arms. Even though he was injured himself he's first priority was Sally, curled up in his arms asleep. He immediately made his way to the infirmary near the entrance of the base. Poor Sally had been through a lot. She had several fresh wounds including a bruise on her left shoulder and a gash on her forehead. As Sonic walked the dull pain in his right knee persisted as he walked up to one of the beds and lay Sally down. Then, he pulled up a chair and sat by her, waiting for her to wake up.

Sally's eyes flickered open. She wasn't outside anymore. Trying to get up, Sally winced in pain as her left shoulder stung. Switching to her right, she propped herself up to take a look at her surroundings. She was back in Knothole and in the infirmary it looked like. She glanced down and saw Sonic, fast asleep, leaning on the bed with his arms supporting his head as a cushion. She noticed a large bruise on Sonics back and on his right temple. His left arm was covered in a profusion of cuts. Sitting up, Sally gently ran her fingers through his quills, as tears came to her eyes. It all seemed like dream. Sonic was here, Robotnik was dead and hopefully, so too was Eggman. As she stroked his quills, Sonic stirred. He gazed up and his eyes met with Sally.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Why didn't you say you were injured?" Sally asked.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Sally just looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I was looking out for your best interests." Sonic apologised.

"That's o.k. but please tell me in future." Sally said, putting her arms around him.

Sonic lent in close. "I lost you once and I don't intend on losing you again."

Sonic raised his arms and placed them around her and slowly caressed her lower back.

"O.k. Now lets get your wounds treated." Sonic said parting from Sally.

Sally watched as Sonic disappeared into a small orderly's office. Sally lent back down, wiping tears from her eyes. Sonic appeared with a first aid kit. Placing it on the small side table, he opened it up and withdrew some butterfly sutures, gauze and anti-septic. Sally was a little worried. Sonic looked over and noticed Sally's anxiousness. Sonic patted Sally's hand, smiling softly. Sally smiled back nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just a little worried about what your going to do." Replied Sally.

Sonic patted her hand softly. "I'm just going to clean up that head wound of yours." He answered. "Just relax Sal." Sonic said, emptying some anti septic onto the gauze.

"Now this might sting a little." He said pushing Sally's hair back and taking her hand in his.

Sally tensed up. Sonic squeezed her hand in reply. He slowly applied the antiseptic to Sally's head wound. Sally let out short gasps of breath as the anti-septic took hold. Sonic was right, it did sting. Sonic quickly brushed the wound and put the gauze piece in the small bin near the bed. Releasing Sally's hand, Sonic picked up a butterfly suture and placed it on the wound. It took five sutures altogether. Then he brushed Sally's hair back over the wound.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked.

"A little bit better." Sally said in reply.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me."

"That's good to know." Sonic said.

Sally smiled up at him. Sonic returned the smile. Reaching up, Sally put one hand to the side of Sonics face. Sonic raised his hand to hers and held onto it. Sally gazed into Sonics eyes. She couldn't believe how gentle his touch had been. It was a new side of Sonic she hadn't seen. Moving her hand around the back of Sonics neck and pulled him closer. Sonic knelt down as Sally brought her other arm gently around his neck. Sally held him to her.

"Thank you." Sally whispered into his ear as she silently wept. Sonic gently wrapped his arms around Sally.

"Anything for my girl, anything."

Sally slowly opened her eyes. She half expected Nicole to go off, but she remembered that Nicole was damaged. She sat up and noticed that the bed that Sonic had used for the last two days was empty. Sally started to worry a little. Where was he? In response to that question Sonic came striding in.

"Morning Sal." Sonic greeted.

"Morning Sonic." Sally replied, getting out of bed.

She wanted to see if her shin had healed at all. The floor felt cold under her bare feet, but at least she could put a little weight on it. Sonic smiled as he watched Sally stand upright.

"Do you know when the others will be back?" Sally asked him.

"They should be back in a three months. The Northern Freedom Fighters have offered to train them, so we're going to be alone here for a while. Everyone has said what amazing technology the Northerners have. I'm betting that they want to get in a bit of knowledge before they come back." Sonic said.

Sally stumbled over to Sonic.

"Sal, you need rest. It's a bit early to move that shin of yours." Sally ignored him and came right up to him.

Sonic looked into Sally's eyes. Then she put her arms round him. This caught sonic off guard.

"Huh, What the…?" Sonic stuttered.

"Thank you. For all you've done for me over these two days." Sally said.

"Hey, it's nothing." Sonic replied as Sally snuggled up next to him. Sonic lightly placed his arms around Sally and hugged her back.

"What are we doing about the communication network?" asked Sonic.

" I think we should scrap the whole thing." Sally said from Sonics shoulder. Sonic rubbed Sally's back gently.

"I've had an idea and I wanted to tell it to you." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Well, seeing as Robotnik is no more, I thought we could raid the ruins of Robotropilis for any useful stuff." Sally was silent.

"The Northerners raided the northern and part of the western city and turned up some good stuff including a few unprogrammed Swat bots that they are going to use as sentry drones. As well as a load of spare guns they got from a decommissioned warehouse."

"How did you find this out?" Sally asked.

I spotted a poster in Knothole when I went to get some supplies." Sonic said to Sally as he continued to stroke her back. "Also, I've heard that the Southern FF's have gathered under a new leader."

"That's good to hear. I must meet them sometime." Sally said as she got comfortable on Sonics shoulder.

"So what do you say to the ideas of raiding Robotropilis?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose so, but only if you stay close." Sally replied, stroking Sonics quills.

"Everyone is trying to find Robotnik's tower as that's where all the good stuff is, or so they say."

"But Robotnik's tower was destroyed in the explosion." Sally pointed out.

"Yes and as we are the only people to have made regular raids into Robotropilis, we know which ruins are Ro-butt-nik's tower, so that means that we can get all of the good stuff as well as the robotizer if it isn't blown to bits to help my Uncle Chuck and Muttski." Sonic replied.

"I suppose we could do with the extra computers to help deal with anything that comes along. And I suppose it would be a good idea to get the Robotizer before it falls into the wrong hands." Sally replied. "I guess it won't hurt. I would like to get my hands on some of Robotnik's hardware."

"Thanks Sal." Sonic said and he hugged Sally a little closer.

Sally snuggled up to Sonic in response. Sonic had stopped stroking her back and his arm was now wrapped round her lower back. Sally held the back Soinc's head. Sally knew what this meant to Sonic. He missed his uncle so much, as well as his pet dog. Also his parents, who were robotized shortly after Julian's coup d'tat. Sally felt Sonics body convulse in suppressed sobs.

"It's o.k. I'm here. Don't cry Sonic." Sally spoke soothingly. She gently stroked his quills.

"It'll be alright. Ssshhhh." Sally said as she gently stroked his quills and snuggled up next to him.

Sally knew that this meant a lot to Sonic. If all went well then a lot of pain could be undone.

"Come on, that's my brave hedgehog." Sally said. "It's alright I'm right here for you and I always will be."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter probably won't come until shortly after Christmas, but there is a chance it will come tomorrow, if not, 27th or just afterwards. Well, Merry Christmas! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Burmecian Soldier Dan and Shendu the Hedgehog do not own any Sonic characters.

A/N: Long wait, heres next chapter. BSD really outdone himself on this story...

Hands Of Wrath: Chapter Two

A day later and Sally's shin had healed enough to allow her to walk on it as she and Sonic made their way to the ruins of Robotropilis. It took them the best part of the morning to get there. Sally never realised the road was so long without Dulcy to fly them to Robotropilis.

Picking trough the rubble, Sally was amazed at how quickly the smog had cleared. Making their way to a small ruin that could be passed off a s a factory ruin save for one thing. It had a piece of bridge hanging from it. This was all that remained of Robotnik's tower. Sally gazed up at the blasted front gate. It seemed more tame without the threat of swat bots, hover bots and the like.

They were to make for the lower levels, where the robotizer was stored. Upon entering, Sally could see what a mess the bombs had made of the tower. A path to the lifts could be made out. As she made their way to them following Sonic, Sally stumbled on a piece of metal.

"Ah." Sally gasped in pain as she felt her shin zing with pain. In a moment sonic was at her side.

"You o.k. Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I took a little trip that's all." Sally reassured Sonic.

Getting up, she followed him to the destroyed lift area with a dull throbbing pain in her right shin. Sally's first thought was how they were going to get down when Sonic branched off to one side. Sally wondered what he was doing as he started to pull pieces of metal off a pile of rubble not too far to their left.

"What are you doing?" asked Sally inquisitively.

"Hold on." Sonic grunted as he heaved at huge piece of sheet metal.

After Sonic pushed it back, Sally saw a door that had been hidden by the metal. Opening the door, Sally could see that it was pitch black inside. Removing two torches from his backpack, Sonic handed one to her. Sally clicked it on and found the beam to be very bright. Following Sonic inside they started down the stairs.

"Trust Robotnik to think ahead." Sonic commented as they descended deeper in to the ruins.

Soon the stairs ended at a door. Pushing against it with all his weight, Sonic slowly pushed the door open. This area was different in that it was lit and hardly any rubble was in this room.

"I don't like this." Sally said.

"I think your right. Lets just find what we need and get out of here." Sonic said.

Sonic walked over to a desk and picked up a pile of papers. "Could you check and see if any of the computers over there are working? Maybe we could get some info on the Robotizer."

Sally turned to look at the wall opposite. On a desk, Sally noticed a computer with a blinking curser. Curious as to why it was still on, she went to investigate.

"The robotizer used to be in this room." Sonic said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Sally stepped up to the computer and stared at the message on screen. 'Private reports of Doctor Ivo Robotnik.' The file said.

Sally moved the mouse icon over and double clicked it. It showed schematic for a robotizer that was portable. But one icon caught her eye. 'Reversing the robilization process.' Sally clicked on it without further delay.

Suddenly their was a siren and a mechanical voice garbled over the tannoy. "Intruder alert. Preparing test cannon. Defences online. Subject is secure."

At the sound of this sally backed away looking at the flashing red light over here head. She looked at Sonic, Worried about what would happen next.

"RUN!" Sonic yelled over the siren.

Sally jumped down the small steps and made for the door, But she tripped on a protection shield that jutted partway out the floor, jarring her right ankle badly. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a gun come out the ceiling and aim at her. Sally closed her eyes and covered her face. The gun fired then the voice started up again as the siren died away. "Test complete." Sally opened her eyes to see Sonic looking down at her. "

You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Not much. A small green laser hit your right foot. Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I've done my ankle in." Sally replied.

"Let's get you back to Knothole." Sonic said as he plucked Sally up and took off up the stairs.

Once they were on the road, Sally looked at Sonic.

"I'm….I'm sorry." Sally said "It's all my fault." She said starting to cry.

"It wasn't your fault." Sonic said. "You weren't to know that would happen."

"I thought I would try to help but instead I put you out." Sally said through her tears.

"Sal, Don't blame yourself. I was the one that asked you to go and check the computers so it wasn't any ones fault." He said hugging her close to him. "Come on, dry those tears."

Sally snuggled up close to Sonic. Once they were back at Knothole Sonic took Sally straight to the infirmary.

"Does your shin still hurt?" He asked.

"Yes, a little." Sally replied.

"O.k. Wait here and I'll get some painkillers for you." Sally waited as Sonic disappeared into the doctors office. He reappeared a short time later with a glass of water and two pink oblong pills. Sally swallowed them straight down.

"It's getting late." Sonic said looking at the clock on the wall above the door. "I'll take you to your room. I bet you prefer your own bed over these hard beds." Sonic said as he scooped Sally up in his arms and carried her down the hall to her own room and bed.

"Sleep well." Sonic said as he closed the door after him. Sally smiled as the door closed too.

Slipping off her waistcoat, she got up and stumbled over to the peg and stumbled back. Pulling off her boots, Sally checked the bruise on her shin. It had gone down but it still looked nasty. Also he foot seemed o.k., The laser didn't seem to do anything to it. Relieved to find nothing out of the ordinary, Sally settled down for some much needed sleep. When she woke up next morning, her right foot felt heavy. She pulled the duvet aside and gasped in horror at what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Burmecian Soldier Dan and Shendu the Hedgehog do not own Sonic and co.

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry i havent updated in a while. But thats all going to change. Kratos Lover1 and anyone else who reads this story, i can promise you one thing. You will love this story. Anyway, short chapter but it should explain what happened last chapter and it will also get the plot up and rolling.

Hands Of Wrath: Chapter Three

"SONIC, HELP!" Sally yelled.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"SONIC!" Sally yelled again.

Her bedroom door crashed open and in run Sonic.

"What's wrong, Sal?" Sonic asked. Sally looked down at her foot. Sonic followed her gaze and gasped at what he saw.

Sally's right foot had been robotized. Her tawny brown fur had been replaced with grey, shiny metal.

"When did this happen?" Sonic asked.

"I found it like that just now." Sally replied through her tears.

Her gaze returned to her foot. Sonic sat down next to her and put his arms around her to comfort her. Sally held onto one of Sonics arms with her own.

"Calm down, it's alright, I'm here now. Calm down." Sonic said soothingly.

Sally sniffed as she pulled herself closer to Sonics chest. Sonic gently stroked Sally's hair with his finger tips.

"I think I know what that green laser was." Sonic said softly. "Don't worry, I'll get the de-robotizer from the ruins." Sally calmed down a little. Sonic was right, Robotnik must've had a de-robotizer.

"Now lets see about what we can do about that foot of yours." Standing up, Sonic suggested that Sally wear her boots as normal until he can find the de-robotizer. Walking into the mess hall along side Sally he sat her down and got breakfast for the two of them. Sally didn't eat much of it. Her foot was still plaguing her mind. Sonic noticed this and put his arm round her.

"Try to eat something, you need all the strength you can get." Sonic told her.

Sally knew he was right. She managed half of it before she was finished. Sonic decided to take Sally into the planning room to relax. Upon entering, they both noticed a flashing red light on the table. A message had been sent to the base. Walking up to the blinking light, Sally pressed the button. A holographic message of as face came up. Sonic gritted his teeth. The bald, weasel moustached face of Dr Eggman started out at them.

"Oh ho ho. Well, long time no see Sonic. Thought you destroyed me in that explosion? It'll take a lot more then a few explosives to get rid of me. I knew you would come to look for the de-robotizer, so I set a little trap for you. I didn't expect your girlfriend to set it off. Your not like the version of Sonic that I fought. You might make a worthy adversary, So I have decided to play a little game with you. I have scattered the de-robotizer parts all over Mobius and you have to collect them. Sound simple? Don't count on it. Each of the pieces is looked in a container that only your half robot girl can open."

At this Sonic instinctively put his arms around Sally.

"And if you try to open the containers without your girl then they will explode. The first piece you will find at Mt Mobius. Also I must warn you that the robotizer virus that your girl is infected with is a fast spreader so I suggest you get a move on, if you want to save your girlfriend." The message dimmed and faded.

Sally took off her right boot. Her ankle was starting to turn robotic. Without a second thought Sonic scooped up sally and sped off toward Mt Mobius.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shendu the Hedgehog and Burmecian Soldier Dan

A/N: Wow, i'm sorry I took so long. I got the next 3 chapters ready so they should be on this week. Please Review.

Hands of Wrath: Chapter 4

Mt Mobius stood in the distance as a large grey blob on the horizon. Sally's gaze was fixed on the small grey mass in the distance. Sonic poured on all the speed he could muster. The mountain slowly came into view and Sally could see the individual crags and crevices of the mountain. A small worn path ran up the side of the mountain, as many used it as a lookout point and, until recently, a communications dish site. Sally had felt her leg grow heavier during the trip to the mountain. Sonic placed Sally down and looked up at the edifice before them. While Sonic glanced from side to side looking, for the container, Sally had rolled down the shin part of her boot.

"Sonic." Sally uttered with some worry in her voice.

Sonic glanced over and saw what was worrying Sally. The metal had spread up from her ankle to the beginnings of her shin.

"We need to hurry." Sonic told Sally as she rolled up her boot.

"There's a path round the side of the mountain we could use." Sally pointed out.

Without a word, Sonic plucked Sally up and sped up the side of the mountain. In no time at all, they reached the top.

"Now, that capsule should be around here somewhere." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"Freeze!" Yelled a voice.

A soldier popped out from behind a rock aiming a rifle at them. He was closely followed by a second and then a third. All of them were wearing some type of casual wear that seemed to double up as uniform. Sonic and Sally raised their hands. Slowly the soldiers advanced. Sally could see a logo on one of the helmets of the soldiers. A jagged double F within a circle.

'Southern Freedom Fighters. What are they doing this far north?' Sally thought to herself.

Suddenly, what appeared to be their leader came striding from around a rock. He was a tall guy that wore ankle high black lace up boots, ripped camo trousers from which hung a gun holster for a pistol as well as a variety of pouches. He also wore a black singlet top on which a pair of Dog Tags jangled and a pair of immensely black shades.

"He must be the leader." Sonic whispered to Sally.

"Don't tell him about whats happening to me." Sally whispered back.

"Leave it to me Sal." Sonic whispered in response.

"What's all the ruckus?" he asked walking over.

"we've caught some of Eggmans spies sir." One of the soldiers reported, saluting as he did so.

"Right lets have a look at them." He said striding up to Sonic.

He looked him up and down and walked in a full circle round him. Then he did the same to Sally. After he did this, he turned to the soldiers assembled.

"You blithering idiots. These aren't spies, these are the leaders of the Western Freedom Fighters. They're the ones who demolished Robotropilis."

"Sorry sir." one of the soldiers apologised.

"Don't let it happen again, now return to your posts."

The soldiers disappeared behind the rocks from which they sprung from. The commander turned to them.

"Sorry about that. Name's Mongooza, leader of the Southern Freedom Fighters. And you must be the heroes Sonic and Sally that I heard so much about."

"Pleased to meet you Mongooza." Sally said.

"Hey glad to see a friendlily face." Sonic added.

Mongooza took them to the main camp and lead them to a large tent. He motioned them to sit.

"Now what brings you all the way up this way?"

"We got a report of a container in the area." Sally said.

Mongooza thought for a bit. "Ah yes, some of my men did come across a container when we climbed this mountain."

"Your men haven't opened it have they?" Asked Sonic, trying to stay calm.

"Not yet, darn thing seems to be locked with some kind of bio-optic lock." Mongooza answered.

"Well, we have the codes that will open that container." Sonic said.

"You do?" questioned Mongooza.

"Yes, but we need to take whatever is inside for immediate destruction." Sally answered.

"Well, if you have the codes then you had better follow me." Mongooza told them getting up.

As Mongooza lead them out of the tent, Sonic asked Mongooza a question.

"I was just curious as to why you are so far north."

"We were planning on putting a transmission booster on this mountain. It would help all the Freedom Fighter Factions communicate much easier. I heard about the incident with the Comms dish. I was going to send a communiqué to you but you've saved me the job." Mongooza finished, laughing out loud.

As they approached the capsule Sally noticed the heavy presence of the guards. Mongooza nodded to the guard at the entrance.

"There with me . They have clearance." The guard stood aside to let them past. Surrounded by gun emplacements and soldiers was the container housing the first part of the de-robotizer parts.

Sally and Sonic both stepped up to the capsule and noticed a scanner next to what seemed to be the door. As they stood before it, A small laser shot out and scanned Sally.

"User one approved." The capsule spoke.

Then as soon as the laser finished scanning Sally, another shot out and scanned Sonic.

"User two approved. Capsule opening."

With that there was a hiss and cold steam escaped from around the door. As it cleared, inside sat a piece of the de-robotizer. Sonic remembered what it looked like from the papers he had read back in the ruins of Robotnik's tower. Carefully taking the piece out of the capsule, Sonic placed in his backpack.

"We'll dispose of this immediately." Sonic told Mongooza as they were lead back to the main camp.

"Well, I guess we had better be going. Who knows what this thing is. The sooner it's disposed of the better." Sonic said as he scooped Sally up in his arms.

"Yes, quite right." Mongooza said in reply.

"It was nice to meet you." Sally said.

"No princess, the pleasure was all mine. I'll send you a message later when we get this transformer up and working." Mongooza called after them.

"Well goodbye." Sally called back.

"See ya around." Sonic replied as he took off down the mountain path. Once they reached the bottom and started over the plains, Sally turned to Sonic.

"Thanks for not telling them."

"It's alright Sal." Sonic replied.

"But I feel bad lying to Mongooza like that."

"Once he we tell him what was wrong with you then he'll forgive us." Sonic replied as they crossed the plains back to Knothole.

Once they got back to the base, Sonic placed the piece of the de-robotizer in a strong room where they stored all the more important items and then returned to the planning room where he collapsed on to the sofa to rest. Sally sat at one of the desks and pulled down the leg of her boot. The lower half of her shin glistened in steel. She felt faint. Placing one hand on the desk to support herself she put the other on her forehead. She felt an arm on her back. Looking up she saw Sonic looking at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I just felt a little faint." Sally replied.

"Why don't you go for a lay down and try to get a little nap."

"I think I might do that." Sally said getting up from the chair.

As she made her way to her bedroom, Sally found that she was rather tired. Entering her bed chamber, she collapsed on the bed. Getting comfortable she gently drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking, Sally checked on her leg. Now the metal had spread up to just below her knee. Now Sally felt a little bit panicky. She had to find Sonic. Making her way to the planning room, she found him examining the piece of the de-robotizer that they got from Mt Mobius. Sonic looked up from it to her.

"Oh, your awake." He said putting the piece to one side.

"How long was I asleep?" Sally asked.

"A good few hours." Sonic replied.

"I want you to look at something." Sally said pulling down the leg of her right boot. Sonic gasped at what he saw. This was getting serious. Sally pulled her boot back up.

"So what are you doing with that?"

"I've been trying to find something that will point us in the next direction. A message or something, but I've found nothing. I don't know what kind of game Eggman is playing but don't like it. He's using you and I don't like it." Sonic said through gritted teeth.

Sally sat next to him and put an arm round him. Looking at the wall clock, Sonic sighed.

"It's getting late. I suppose we should get an early night so then we can figure out what to do tomorrow." He yawned.

"I suppose your right." Sally yawned in response.

"Goodnight Sal." Sonic bade her.

"Goodnight Blue." Sally said after him.

As she walked back to her room, Sally wondered if what Sonic was doing was right. He might be playing into Eggman's hands. But then again what if Eggman wants to test Sonic to se if he's different from the sonic he fought in his dimension, Sally thought to herself. As she got changed and climbed into bed, she wanted Sonic to find the de-robotizer and transform her back. With doubts and questions filling her mind, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Waking up next morning, Sally was dreading to what she might find on her leg. Bracing herself, she whipped back the duvet and found that the robotizer virus had spread up to her thigh. Nearly her whole leg was gleaming metal. Pulling on her boots and waistcoat, she made her way to the mess hall to get some breakfast. Inside, she found Sonic waiting for her.

"Hey, Morning…" Sonic broke off when her saw her leg.

"Oh Sally, are you o.k.?" Sonic asked.

Sally looked up at him without saying a word. Sonic came over and put his arms round her.

"I'm turning into a monster." Sally whimpered through tears.

"Your not." Sonic told her. "Your still the girl I know and love."

Softly sobbing, Sally put her arms around Sonic.

"Come on, dry your eyes and lets have some breakfast."

Sally wiped her eyes and sat next to Sonic as they ate their meals in silence. Afterwards, they made their way to the planning room. Sonic wanted to take another look at the de-robotizer piece. Upon entering, they noticed a flashing red light. Another message. Sonic marched over and pressed the button. Once again, the face of Eggman lurched out of the display.

"Well, it seems you have found the first piece. How did you find the robot I sent to guard it? Tricky? Well if you thought that piece was easy to get the next piece will be even harder. You'll find it at Azure lake in the far east. I would get moving if I were you. It looks like that virus is becoming quite a little monster." The message ended.

"We're off to Azure Lake." Sonic said.

"Wait a moment." Sally told Sonic.

She quickly left the planning room, went to Rotors small workshop, grabbed the two rebreathers and made her way back to Sonic in the planning room.

"What do we need those for?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman may have hidden the container under water." Sally told him.

"Good thinking Sal." Sonic said and scooped sally up in his arms. "Next stop, Azure Lake."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic and Co.

A/N: Hi ya, thanks for the reviews. I've deleted that C2, Ken. Keep reviewing and enjoy...

Hands Of Wrath: Chapter Five

As Sonic sped across the landscape Sally wondered why Eggman was letting them take these pieces and what was the robot he had left in charge of the first container. It seemed that the Northern FF had dealt with it. Soon Sonic arrived at the Azure Lake. It was the largest lake on Mobius so if Eggman had hidden the container it would most likely be under the lake. Sonic put Sally down and surveyed the lake and it's mountainous backdrop.

"Now where would Eggman have hidden that canister?" Sonic thought out loud.

"If I was Eggman, I would've hidden the container in the lake." Sally piped up.

"That's a good idea Sal." Sonic said as he pulled a small receiver from his backpack.

"What's that?" Sally asked curiously.

"I had Rotor build this for me a while ago. It detects radio signals that were given off by Robotnik's robots. So, if what Eggman says was true, then we should be able to find the canister."

Sally and Sonic donned their rebreathers and stepped into the lake. As they dived under the surface, Sonic turned on the receiver. Sally found herself sinking.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled through the rebreather.

Sonic looked down and, seeing sally struggling swam down to her. He grasped her hand but she continued to sink. Soon, she hit the lake bed.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"It must be that robotic leg of yours." Sonic replied.

Sally looked down at her right leg. "Don't worry about it you can still walk." Sonic said. "Now lets find that piece."

Checking the receiver, Sonic found that it pointed toward the centre of the lake.

"Follow me." Sonic said and swam on.

Sally found it hard walking under water but with Sonic swimming next to her, she didn't feel burdened by the water at all. As they went on, the beeping of the receiver got louder and quicker. Pretty soon both of them were looking over a large under water canyon. The surface was not far above them as sunlight filtered it's way down. In the centre of this large hole in the ground stood a large blue and white containment unit. But swimming around it was a large robotic fish that looked like a cross between a shark and an eel.

"Wait here Sal. I'm going to make sushi out of that thing." Sonic said as he swum down to confront it.

"Be careful." Sally called after him.

Sally watched from the lip of the hole as Sonic confronted the beast. On seeing Sonic, it lunged for him. Sonic was ready for this and pulled up sharply. The fish then circled round and came for him again. Sonic ducked low this time. Sally looked up and noticed a pile of boulders just off to her left. Sonic ducked to his left as the robot shark thing charged again.

"Sonic!." Sally yelled.

Sonic looked up and Sally pointed toward the boulders. Sonic looked over at the boulders and gave Sally a thumbs up and a wink.

"Got it." He called back and swam toward the ledge.

The fish was now charging at Sonic. He waited until the last moment then sped up and along the back of the fish. The aquatic robot didn't have time to turn as the boulders hailed down on top of it. Sally cheered as Sonic swam back to her.

"Now to open that container." He said.

Swimming behind Sally be put his hands under her arms and lifted her down into the hole. They stood before the large container. A laser shot out and scanned Sally.

"User one approved." Then a laser shot out and scanned Sonic. "User two approved. Capsule opening."

There was a hiss and the door opened admits a hail of air bubbles. Reaching in, Sonic withdrew the next piece of the de-robotizer and placed it in his backpack.

"So, how am I supposed to get out?" Sally asked.

"Leave that to me." Sonic told her.

Taking her by the hand, he lead her over to the massive piles of boulders. With Sonic lifting her up, sally was able to climb up the boulders back to top of the hole.

"Now let's get out of here." Sonic said.

"But how am I going to get out of the lake." Sally asked.

Sonic thought for a while then he had an idea.

"There's a slope close to where we entered the lake for the first time. You can get out there."

Taking Sally by the hand and swimming along side her, Sonic lead here to the slope. As Sally walked out, she removed the rebreather from her mouth collapsing on the shore for a rest. Sonic came up beside her and sat down next to her.

"O.k. We'll have a rest here then head for home." Sonic told her.

Sally nodded in mute silence. Sonic looked down at her leg and saw that now her entire right leg was robotized. He glanced back up and looked at Sally as she lay on her back, getting her breath back. He felt the need to get her back to the base as quick as possible. He didn't know why, he just had too. As he stood up, Sally lazily turned her head toward him.

"Anything wrong?" Sally asked.

"I thought we could get moving back to the base." Sonic said.

"Oh, o.k. sure." Sally replied.

Sonic scooped up Sally and took off back to Knothole. It seemed to take a bit longer to get back to Knothole but sally put it down to the fact that he was tired. When they arrived back at Knothole, it was late afternoon again. Sonic was exhausted. As soon as they entered the planning room, Sonic collapsed on the broken sofa. Sally decided to check her leg. She was in for a nasty shock. The metal virus had spread up to her waist and was snaking it's way across her waist.

"Sonic." Sally said with a fear in her voice that made Sonic sit up.

He was on his feet and at her side in a heart beat. Sonic knelt down and inspected the gleaming metal leg as it poked out of Sally's boot. Sonic stood back up. Sally looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"It's bad isn't it?" Sally asked.

Sonic didn't know what to say. All he did was put his arms around her and hold her close. He didn't have the heart to say yes. Sally seemed to guess what his answer would be as she wrapped her arms around him and broke down. Sonic in turn blinked tears out of his eyes. He had to turn her back, but this virus was a lot quicker then he had thought. They already had two pieces, they had come half way. All he could do for now was to give Sally emotional support. Sally was upset emotionally as she realised there was nothing that she or Sonic could do to stop it, and if they did find some way to stop the virus, it would be too late. Seeing sally upset was heart wrenching for sonic as all he could do was sit by and watch, but he vowed to do everything to fix Sally's condition. Sonic lead her over to the sofa and sat down with Sally next to him. Leaning on his shoulder, Sally softly cried into Sonics chest, while he stroked her hair.

"Try to get some sleep." Sonic whispered to her.

Sally looked up at him with tear stained eyes and nodded in compliance. Sonic settled down, gave Sally a kiss on the fore head and closed his eyes.

Sonic was the first to awaken. He glanced down Sally's body and noticed that the metal virus now covered her rump. Sonic gently woke Sally. Sally peered at him with red eyes. Sally got up and stretched. Sonic got up and stretched also. Sally glanced down to see how far the virus had spread. It had already covered her crutch and was now making it's way down her right thigh. Some of it was creeping up her left side. It had spread rather rapidly.

"Sonic." Sally looked at Sonic with a worried look in her eyes.

"I know, I know." He said soothingly. "Let's get breakfast and then see if there's any messages from Eggman. That's all we can do for now." Sally couldn't argue. They made their way to the mess hall and got breakfast. Sonic got his usual plate of five chilli dogs but Sally only got a small rasher of bacon, one hash brown and one egg. Sitting next to him, Sonic looked down at her plate and then up at her. As Sally was slowly turning into a robot, she was loosing the need to eat. Sonic knew he had to do something. Once they finished their meals they went to the planning room to see if any messages had come. And sure enough, there was a flashing red light. Sonic pressed the button and the image of Eggman came through.

"Well, I see you have survived my pet in Azure lake. You are quickly becoming a different Sonic to the one I fought. Your probably wondering where the next piece is. It lies in the desert to the south, in Desert Palace. Yes, the most treacherous ruins on Mobius. I assure you that this time you won't escape my friend this time. Oh, and just so you know, you can only get to island where the ruins are on at night. And at high tide only. Hmmm, If my calculations are right then your girl friend should be coming up to the halfway stage on robotization. Think you can save her in time. Now I know your mad and that's good. It makes the fight more exciting for me. Give my best regards to your girl friend. Oh ho ho ho."

The message faded and blinked off.

"Sonic?" Sally asked as she noticed Sonic hunch over and clench his fists.

"Sonic?"

Then as if something in him snapped, Sonic ran over to one of the computers and started to punch it hard, cursing loudly.

"Sonic stop." Sally called to him.

"Damn it, damn it all to hell!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic stop please." Sally pleaded through tears.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" With a yell Sonic drove both fists into the computer. There was a dull thud as he hit it. Then he sank to his knees and began to weep. Sally ran over and held him in her arms crying tears of her own.

"I'm sorry Sal." Sonic wept.

"Sorry for what?" Sally asked.

"For going psycho like that."  
"There's no need to apologise. I know what it's like to not do anything."

"No, it's that damned Eggman. He's taunting me. I….I feel so useless. I can't do anything to help you."

"Now listen to me Sonic hedgehog. Eggman is only doing this to get to you. Don't let it get to you. You can do it. I believe in you and no matter what you say, I strongly believe that you will find all the parts of the robotizer."

Just then a brain wave hit Sally.

"Didn't Eggman say that you could only get to the island at midnight at high tide?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I remembered that there are two high tides, one at midnight and one at midday. We just got to get the one at midday and we should be safe." At the sound of this Sonic perked up.

"Your right. You're a genius Sal." Sonic said hugging her.

"O.k. lets get that third piece." Getting to his feet, he scooped up Sally and took off out the door.

"Desert Palace here we come."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic and Co.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and advice, keep it coming and enjoy...

Hands Of Wrath: Chapter Six

Sonic tore across the plains as fast as he could. Sally curled up in his arms watched as the scenery whizzed by.

"How much longer have we got?" Sonic asked.

Sally took a small watch out of one of her inside pockets. "Two more hours." She replied, replacing the watch.

Sonic poured on the speed. Sweet dripping off his brow. Sally got out a handkerchief and mopped his brow. "Thanks." Sonic said as Sally replaced the hanky.

Soon the sea came into view, "We're almost there." Sally called out. In no time at all, they reached the small bay side town of Big Blue. Sonic set Sally down.

"Now to find a sailor that'll take us to that island." Sonic said.

"Lets try the local public house. There are bound to be all types inside." Sally piped up.

"Good idea Sal." Sonic said.

They hadn't noticed that many of the locals were staring at Sally rather oddly. Upon entering the tavern, the locals all stopped and stared. Making their way to the bar to inquire about someone to take them to the island, Sally noticed most of the patrons staring at her. She huddled up close to Sonic.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked. Sally looked down. Sonic followed her gaze.

"Ah hell, I knew we forgot something." Sonic said "Just stick close to me. "Bartender, Bartender." Sonic called.

A burly chap came over. "Ya, whadda yous wont?" He asked.

"We need a Sailor to take us to the island on which the Desert Palace ruins lie." Sonic replied.

The bartender shifted his eyes from Sonic to Sally. Leaning over the bar he espied her metal legs and stomach. "Wot 'appened to 'er? Caught in 'Botniks Robotizah?"

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that, and speaking of Robotnik, have you seen him as of late?" Sonic asked.

"Strange that ye be askin'. I's spot's 'im not more an' a week aga. Carrin' someit' e' was. Some type a' container. Well, ever since 'en peoples bein' scared ta go thar." The bartender replied.

"Well, is there someone who'll take us there? We'll pay." Sally said to the bartender.

"Dunno if thar bein'-"

" Mark, who's that your speaking to?" came a voice from behind the bar.

"Jus' a customer. Needs a ride to that thar island." Mark replied.

From out a covered doorway came a women. She took one look at Sonic and Sally and sidled over to her husband.

"Why didn't you say it was Sonic and Sally?" She tried to whisper to her husband.

"How's was I suppo' ta know."

"Mark, go clean some cups or something. I'll take care of this." Mark grunted and went off to serve the other patrons.

"Now what do you two need in my humble tavern?" She asked.

"We need someone who can take us to the Desert Ruins. Do you know anyone?" Sonic asked.

"I know someone alright." The women said. "Mark!"

"What y'all be wantin' now?" Mark asked.

"Take these here young un's to the Desert Ruins."

"But I's got a bar to run." Mark complained.

"None of your excuses Mark Bleinsten. I'll look after the bar while your gone."

Mark grunted as he took his apron off and stepped out from behind the bar. "Follas me." He said as he lead them to the dock. "Youse is lucky ta git ta the island. It nearly 'igh tide."

Sonic and Sally got into the boat. Mark pushed off and they were off headed for the island. They soon docked. "I'll wait for youse 'ere. But I can only waits two hours 'fore the tide goes out agin."

Sonic and Sally thanked him and made their way inland. They soon found the Desert Palace ruins. As they advanced, Sally looked in awe at all the ruins as they towered above them. Huge pillars and statues glared down as they passed.

"There's the capsule." Sonic pointed out. Sally followed his finger and sure enough there it sat in an alcove in one of the ruins. As they advanced, they both forgot that maybe Eggman might have set a trap for them.

"Careful of quick sand." Sally pointed out.

"Thanks Sal." Sonic said and noticed a sucking pool just off to his right.

They both continued toward the canister. They both stopped when they heard a slight grinding sound. Looking round they couldn't see anything, then they heard it again.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, look." Sally pointed at one of the huge statues. It was coming free from it's place in the wall. Sonic espied an old pillar close to the statue.

"Leave this to me." Sonic said. Waiting for the statue to start walking toward them, Sonic charged the statue and buzz sawed the pillar. It crashed on one of the statues arms but didn't stop it. As the stone skin fell away, Sally noticed the gleam of metal reflecting in the sun.

"It's not a statue, it's one of Eggman's robots." Sally called to Sonic.

Sonic had noticed the metal as well. He was trying to figure out how to beat it. It stood well over thirty meters tall. Sonic realized that he would have to improvise if he wanted to beat this thing. Sonic jumped back as the thing stomped down with it's huge foot. Sonic barely had time to recover before the robot swiped a huge hand at him. Diving to the left, Sonic only just avoided the giant hand.

"Sonic, watch out. There's quick sand just behind you.!" Sally yelled.

At hearing this, that gave Sonic an idea. Sally watched as he ran in a wide circle and then stop dead. "Hey over here Rocky." Sonic taunted.

"Sonic, get out of there!" Sally yelled. But Sonic just stood there as the giant robot advanced.

Sally looked on in horror as the bot bore down on Sonic. Then it's foot went through the sand. Sonic had lured it into the quick sand patch. Try as it might, the giant robot couldn't pull itself out. Sonic walked back over to Sally, leaving the robot to sink into the sand.

"Let's get that piece and get out of her before any of his friends turn up." Sonic said picking Sally up and speeding to the capsule. Once again the lasers shot out and verified them as users and it opened. A whoosh of cold air hit them and in the capsule sat the third piece of the de-robotizer.

"O.k. We got what we came for. Time to juice." And with that he picked up sally and shot back to the boat.

Mark took them back to Big Blue and bade them farewell. Then Sonic took off back to Knothole. It was fast approaching the late part of the afternoon when they got back. Sonic could hardly walk as he staggered in to the planning room and collapsed onto the sofa, half dead. Sally decided to check on her condition. The virus had spread down the top part of her lower right shin and it was slowly making it's way up her right side and over her stomach. Sally couldn't believe that it had spread so fast. She sat down on a chair and started to think what would happen if Sonic couldn't stop it. Would Sonic be able to destroy her or would she destroy him? Sally shook her head. "I shouldn't think like that." she thought to herself.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Sally asked getting up from her chair. Sonic turned his head,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit worn out." Sally came over and sat next to him.

"My poor guy." She said smiling at him. "This should make you feel better." And gave him a hug. Sonic smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Sal." Sonic said getting to his feet. Looking at the wall clock, Sonic noticed the time.

"Well, I guess we could have something to eat before we turn in."

"Sounds good to me." Sally replied getting up off the sofa. Making their way to the mess hall, Sonic casually glanced down at Sally's body. That virus was spreading at an alarming rate but they nearly had all the parts.

'Just hang in there Sal gal' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic had five chili dogs as usual, but Sally only had a few meat balls with mashed potatoes. Sonic devoured the chili dogs like a hedgehog possessed, but Sally idly toyed with her food while eating it. Sonic pretended not to notice. Sonic hadn't eaten properly in three days, only having the occasional snack to keep him going.

"Well, I guess it's time to get to bed now." Sonic yawned.

"I agree." Sally replied stretching as she did so.

"Good night Sonic" Sally bade him.

"Good night Sal" Sonic replied.

Waking up the next morning, Sally was dreading what she would find. Bracing herself, she gently pulled the duvet back. What she saw shocked her. The virus seemed to have sped up. Yesterday it was just above her knee on her right lag, now it reached down to her ankle. It had climbed up the left side of her stomach to below her chest and was clawing across her stomach. Pulling on her boots and waistcoat, Sally made her way silently to planning room. Inside she found Sonic playing about with the three pieces of the robotizer that they had collected. Sonic looked up from what he was doing. He stared open mouthed at what stood before him. Getting up, he made his way over to Sally.

"Sal, What's happened?" Sonic asked "The virus, it's sped up."

"I'm becoming a monster." Sally said through her tears.

"No your not. You are still you." Sonic comforted her.

"I am a monster. You know it as well as me." Sally sniffed turning her back on Sonic.

"Well, if you are a monster then would I do this?" And in saying that, Sonic turned Sally round to face him then he put his arms around her and held her close.

"And if you're a monster would I do this?" Sonic then placed hi lips on hers. Slowly, Sally raised her arms and put them round him. Sonic still believed that she wasn't a monster and he just proved that. He still loved her if not more. As their lips parted, Sally looked at him.

"Your no monster. You're my big, brave girl." Sally smiled at him.

"Thank you Sonic." Sally sobbed "Thank you." Sally wondered how could she have given up just like that. She had to be strong like Sonic. Resting her head on his chest, she wanted to hear his heart beat. She felt Sonic gently stroke her hair. The combination of Sonic stroking her hair and the thudding of Sonics heart help to relax her.

"You o.k. now? He asked.

"I...I think so." Sally stammered through her tears.

"Let's get some breakfast, that'll make you feel better." With his arm still around her, Sonic lead sally to the Mess hall. Sonic pulled out seven chili dogs, but Sally only had a single piece of bacon. As Sonic was about to tuck into his food Sally sat next to him with the piece of bacon. He glanced at her plate and then up at her. Sally's eyes met his. Saying nothing he just put one arm round her.

"I'm changing." Sally sobbed.

"I won't let that happen. We are so close to the last piece I can smell it. You'll be back to your old self again, I promise." Sonic said, patting her hand. "Have a bite of my chili dog?" He said offering one to her. Sally took it and had a small bite.

"Thank you." She answered after she swallowed the mouthful.

Sonic smiled and gave her a quick cuddle. "Carry on, don't stop on my account." Sally said. Sonic turned back to continue with his breakfast. Sally folded her arms and looked down at the piece of bacon. Picking up a fork, she speared it ate it. It sat in her stomach like a lead weight. Sonic finished his and took her into the planning room. As they entered, they noticed that once again the flashing red light. Sonic walked over and pressed the button. As usual, Eggman's face came up. But this time he looked as though he was going to murder something. His face had gone a light shade of crimson and his mustache was juddering.

"So, you think your so clever with the last piece? Well, I have news for you, you blue speed rat, the last piece will not be so easy to get. I won't tell you where it is as you can probably guess. I'll be ready for you and when I get my hands on you, I'll make you bleed and goes for that rat of a girl you have as well." Sally was shocked. She felt Sonics arms move around her. "Heed this message you cocky blue weasel and you too you useless rat of a princess. I WILL be ready for you."

With that the message ended. Sally blinked tears out of her eyes. Then she heard a soft growl. She looked up at Sonic. His teeth were gritted, his brow furrowed and he stared at the blank space where Eggman's message had played with fury in his eyes. Sally felt afraid and tried to step back. Sonic felt the tug at his arms and snapped back to his usual self as he looked at Sally as she shied away.

"I'm sorry." Sonic apologized. Sally calmed down a little as he pulled her in close. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Sonic said as he held Sally close. Sally huddled against his shoulder. This might be the last time she would ever be held by him. "We'll get that last piece and I'll make Eggman pay for what he did to you." Sonic told her as he stroked her hair. "Stay with me." Sally said. "For just a bit longer." Sonic smiled down at her. "O.k. for a little longer." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic and Co.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but the good news is that I'm getting Broadband this week so i'll be able to update much more quickly. Anyway, enjoy...

Hands Of Wrath: Chapter Seven

The ruins were the last place that Sally wanted to see, but she knew as well as Sonic that this was where the last piece was. If they could get it then Sally would be saved. Sonic came zooming back.

"All safe Sal." Sonic reported. Picking her up he tore back toward the ruins, making a beeline for Robotnik's tower. Placing Sally down they made their way to the stairs. The rubble had been cleared and Sonic was immediately suspicious.

"Stay back Sal." He said as Sally took refuge behind a pile of rubble. Sonic picked up a long piece of piping and pushed the door open. Sally heard a huge explosion and jumped up fearing that some thing terrible and happened to Sonic. But he just stood there, not a scratch on him.

"How did you know that the door was booby trapped?" Sally asked.

"The rubble had all been cleared away and it just looked too inviting." He answered. "Now lets get that de-robotizer piece."

As they stepped through the blasted door, Sonic stopped again.

"Let me go first." Sonic said.

Sally stood back as Sonic shot down the stairs accompanied by a series of explosions. Soon he was back by Sally's side.

"Limpet mines." he answered. They made their way down the stairs in relative safety, Sally noticing the black burn marks on the wall where the mines were. Pushing open the door at the bottom, Sonic found that the room had been cleaned up since their last visit. Also that a door in the far corner probably lead further into the passages under the ruins. Flanking the door were two heavily armed and armoured bots.

They didn't look like any kind that Sonic had seen. They both had standard Swat bot rifles but they were more ornate in their armour. Aiming their weapons as Soon as they entered, Sonic pushed Sally out of the way as they both fired. Sally landed on the floor with a light clang. Sonic had jumped and landed on the closest bots head. As it flailed around, the other one took aim. Sonic jumped again as the bots head exploded in circuit boards and piping. Landing on the other bots head, Sonic super spun dashed on it's head, ripping it neatly in half.

"I thought they would be a lot tougher." Sonic said as he walked back to help Sally to her feet.

Going through the door, Sonic and Sally found themselves in the huge maze of corridors. All that remained of Robotnik's once huge tower.

"If I was Eggman, where would I store that de-robotizer piece?" Sonic thought out loud.

"It would be somewhere close to Eggman and heavily defended." Sally pointed out.

"Then lets check it out." Sonic said scooping up Sally in his arms. As Sonic sped down the corridor, automated defences tried to stop them, but they were no match for Sonics speed. As they got to a corner, Sonic put Sally down, peered round and spotted three sentries.

"This looks to be the right place. Butt-nik used to store all he's good stuff here." Sonic whispered to Sally as he took a power ring out of his backpack. Sally peered round at the sentries.

"It's too dangerous." Sally said. Sonic took her hands. ""I'll be fine." He reassured her, giving her a little kiss. With that he turned round the corner and slowly walked toward the bot's.

"Hey, what's in that room?" Sonic called out cheerfully. All the bots locked onto him but Sonic was ready. He jumped as three separate laser shots hit the ground where he was. As Sally watched Sonic brought the ring in front of him and unleashed it's power. Curling into a whizzing ball, he laid waste to all three sentries.

"Eggman must get some better toys, these ones break too easily." He said as Sally rounded the corner. Standing before the door, it hissed open. Inside was a pedestal with a glass dome atop it, but whatever was inside was missing.

"Looking for this Sonic?" called a voice. Looking up at a catwalk, Sonic espied Eggman holding the last piece of the de-robotizer.

"Eggman." Sonic growled as the message came flooding back to him.

"And I see you have brought your girlfriend as well." Eggman leered.

"Your finished Eggman. Hand over the piece or I will take it from you."

"Oh, I wish I could but I'm afraid that I have to be somewhere else."

With that Eggman pressed a button on the catwalk railing and two new bots came marching out. They were a lot bigger then the previous bot.

"Enjoy your new friends Sonic. I'm going to enjoy watching them rip you to shreds."

Sonic put one arm in front of Sally and pushed her back. The two bots got ready as they squared of against him. Sonic made the first move but the bots spotted this and jumped either side of him. Sonic was stunned. The bots he fought never did that before. Sally watched as every move Sonic made the bots avoided with perfect precision. Then came the turning point in the fight. Sonic had leapt at the bots once again but one jumped off to the left while the other side stepped. Sonic lashed out a fist but it was grabbed by the bot. While he tried to fight it off he heard the other coming up, behind him so he kicked out with his foot. That too was grabbed. As he tried to free his appendages, his free arm and leg were grabbed by the bots and he was trapped.

"Now, I want you to pull that annoying Sonic in half, but do it….Slowly." Eggman gloated.

Slowly the bots began to pull. Sonic gritted his teeth, fighting to free himself. But it was too much and he cried out. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sally yelled. But Eggman ignored her.

Sally was wondering how she could free Sonic when she remembered something. Quickly running outside, she picked up a laser rifle. Aiming at one of the bots, Sally let off one shot. The recoil knocked her back slightly, but the bot had a hole in it.

"What?" Shouted Eggman as he saw the first robot stop dead.

Sally re-aimed and blasted the other one. Sonic fell to the floor. Dropping the laser rifle, Sally ran over to him.

"You may have stopped my Doom Bots but you'll never get this piece." Eggman yelled as he ran for a lift. Sally ran back for the rifle and started to shoot at Eggman. The laser blasts hit behind Eggman as he made his way to lift. Sally placed an shot ahead of Eggman, but she only succeeded in shattering the glass of the lift shaft.

"Better luck next time." Eggman called as he entered the lift and started moving up.

"A power ring. Quick." Sonic yelled. Sally reached into Sonics backpack and withdrew a power ring. It glowed as Sonic threw it at the retreating Eggman. Eggman covered his face as the ring flew toward him. The ring hit the hand holding the de-robotizer piece.

"NOOOOO. THE PIECE!" Eggman yelled as the piece fell toward earth.

Sonic sped over and neatly caught it. Eggman disappeared through the ceiling, cursing loudly.

"Time to juice." Sonic said picking up Sally. As they left the room a siren went off. Eggman must've activated an alarm. Sonic poured on the speed as he headed for the only way to the surface. Several times they came face-to-face with groups of bots responding to the alarm but they managed to reach the robotizer room with no trouble. Quickly ascending the stairs, Sonic shot out into the ruins and didn't stop until he reached the Knothole base.

Quickly putting Sally in the planning room, Sonic sat down and slotted the pieces together. Sally was amazed at the simple construction. It was probably designed like that so it can be carried and assembled quickly in the field. Sally was shaking with anticipation. Sonic was shaking too. Soon the ray was completed. Checking one of the papers that Sonic had taken from the robotizer room four days ago, he set it up on the table.

"Now stand in front of the ray." Sonic told her. Sally did as she was told.

"Now hold still." Sonic said as he pushed a switch.

A purple beam shot out of the ray, engulfing Sally. Sonic watched as her metal body faded and disappeared. When the beam shut off, Sally was back to her old self again. Sonic slowly walked toward her, tears forming. Sally was checking her legs and stomach, not believing that the virus was gone. She looked up at Sonic as he came toward her. She couldn't help herself as she ran toward him and threw her arms around him, crying tears of joy. Sonic wrapped his arms around her as they held each other close.

"You did it. You did it." Sally said joyfully to him.

Sonic smiled through his tears and hugged her once again. "Thank you Sonic." Sally wept. He stroked her hair and held her close.

"I'm glad your back, Sal" Sonic managed to whimper. "I love you so much Sonic. You mean more to me then all of Mobius. And I will be with you forever." Sally cried.

"And I will be with you forever. Until the end of time." Sonic replied as he cried on Sally's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8 finally

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters.

A/N: OMG update! It's been nearly half a year now since the last update and I'm incredibly sorry. First of all my main computer was going to get broadband, but it wouldn't work so while the provider were fixing it I didn't have internet at all. A few weeks later they fixed it. But a couple of months later my computer got a virus so I couldn't go on the internet again. So while my neighbor was fixing the computer my parents got a laptop but I was only allowed to go on official sites (no offence to My neighbor said the computer was in an incredibly bad condition so he gave me another computer to borrow until he fixed the old one. And finally it took a couple of weeks to get internet on the new computer. So again sorry but I'll upload chapters very fast now like once a day.

And my new e-mail address is **_LordSpectreX Okay lets resume…_**

Hands of Wrath: Chapter Eight

Sonic wiped the tears from Sally's eyes. He had her back. He never thought he would be able to hold her again. Sally just looked into the eyes of her hero, the hedgehog who had risked all for her.

"Thanks for helping me out with those Doom bots. They would've made me an extra foot taller, the painful way." Sonic joked. Sally let out a little chuckle.

They glanced over at the ray, parked on the planning table. "We could use that thing to de-robotize my mum and dad, as well as my Uncle Chuck." Sonic said through his tears.

"We can finally put an end to Robotnik's tyranny and save all those poor people." Sally added.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Sonic told her. "And I'm glad that I'm here with you instead one of Eggman's robots." Sally finished. They hugged each other for a little bit longer before they parted with Sally saying, "You know what, I'm hungry." Sonic smiled. "I thought I would never hear you say that. C'mon, let's get something to eat."

Sally finished her meal and sat back, contented. Sonic patted his belly. "That was a good meal, the best I've had for ages."

Getting up from the table, he picked up the dishes and placed them in a dishwasher in the kitchen. Sonic had no love for Overlanders but he found their technology useful. "Now for business." Sally said getting up. "We have to stop Eggman before he uses that beam for who knows what."

"I hear you, Sal I hear you." Sonic replied as he exited the kitchen. They both made their way to the planning room. The ray still sat on the table with documentation surrounding it.

"Now about the ray." Sally said. "We can now de-robotize the inhabitants but the beam doesn't seem powerful enough, we need to de-robotize all the inhabitants at once, if we do it one at a time then there is a chance that we could be captured or worse."

"We need to focus the beam somehow." Sonic said. Sally thought but couldn't find answer.

"How about we use the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Sally asked as she turned round to face him, her train of thought broken.  
Sonic stood there holding a sheet of paper.

"We could use the emeralds to focus the beam. Robotnik had a focuser that he was planning to build but he never got round to it as he never got close to any of the chaos emeralds."

"It's a bit of a long shot." Sally said.

"It's the only thing we have, and I know that finding the emeralds is remote but we have got to try. If only we had an emerald, it would make it easier to find them." At the sound of this, Sally remembered something. "Wait here." She told Sonic and left the planning room.

As Sally tore down the corridor, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about it. As she entered her bedroom she made her way to her bedside table. Rooting around, she found the emerald that she had taken from Robotnik's generator room. Before leaving, she quickly kissed Sonics picture. Running back into the planning room, Sally held the emerald behind her back. "What are you smiling about Sal, and why did you leave all of a sudden?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if I show you what I got then it will answer both your questions." Sally replied. Sonic had a quizzical look about him. Still smiling, Sally brought the emerald out from behind her back. Sonic was aghast. "Where did you get that?" Sonic asked. "Don't you remember? You took it from Robotnik's power generator." Sonic scratched his head, then his ears flicked and the realization crossed his face.

Sonic's ears always flicked when he remembered something. "Now I remember. Good thinking Sal." Sally blushed. Sonic smiled at her making her blush even more. "Sonic don't stare at me like that, your making me blush." Sally told him, averting her eyes. Sonic walked up to her and, placing one hand on her shoulder, gently put his hand on her chin and turned her head to face him while at the same time slightly lifting her head up to look her direct in the eyes.

"You know you're cute when you're like that." Sally blushed even more. Sonic just smiled and hugged her. Sally reached up as though in a dream and put her arms around Sonic. The emerald clattered to the floor. "You always come up with the goods Sal." Sonic spoke from Sally's shoulder. "But only when you suggest them." Sally added from Sonics side. Sonic slowly stroked Sally's hair with his fingertips. She smiled as she felt his arms gently pull her closer. After a while Sally spoke. "Shall we go emerald hunting?" Sonic parted from her and picked up the emerald from its resting place on the floor. "Yeah, let's go Sal." Sonic said as he headed for the door with Sally right beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BSD and I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any relating characters.

A/N: I feel generous and I'm going to update two today! Chaos Xshadow did some art for this story which I might put links for in my profile.

Hands of Wrath: Chapter Nine

The sun gently warmed their bodies as they stepped outside. Sonic held the emerald in his outstretched hand, waiting for it to glow. As he moved it from side to side the emerald remained dull.

"Maybe we should try up at Lookout Point." Sally suggested. Sonic nodded in reply. But as Sonic turned around, the emerald let off a dull pulsating glow.

"Look." Sally gasped. Sonic raised his head to look to the distance. "What lies over there?" Sonic asked Sally re-entered the base, grabbed a map from the planning room and returned to Sonics side. "According to this, some old Overlander ruins are over there." Sally told him. "Then lets get over there and find our emerald." Sonic said. Folding up the map and placing it in her inside pocket, Sonic scooped up Sally and started off toward the ruins.

They weren't far and Sonic reached them in a matter of minutes. "Now where would this emerald be?" Sally questioned as Sonic placed her on the floor. The ruins were scattered all over the place. A myriad of pillars and arches stood either alone or in groups. A large shimmering lake dominated the whole scene. Within, Sally and Sonic could make out ruins below its surface. "I hope that the emerald isn't down there." Sonic muttered to Sally.

Pulling the emerald out of Sonics backpack, she pointed it at the lake. It remained dull. As she scanned the emerald over the ruins, it suddenly got bright. "Where's it pointing to?" asked Sonic. Sally raised her head and saw a large building, listing to the left and with wild ivy growing all over it. "Right there." Sally said pointing. As they were entering the old ruin, Sally was amazed at how the interior was in such good shape.

The room in which they were standing went all the way to the top of the building. Ahead lay a corridor, in which was a faint red light. Sally pointed the emerald to the light. Both grew in intensity. "That's the chaos emerald." Sally said and started toward the corridor. "Whoa, hold on Sal. I've read about old Overlander ruins. They're said to be filled with traps. I'll go first." Sonic stepped up to the entrance to the corridor. "Be careful." Sally called. Sonic gave her a wink and a cheeky smile. Then he tore down the corridor. Sally watched as two spike balls and three sets of spikes were activated. Sonic came back. "All traps deactivated." He said with a flourish. Sally smiled at him. Stepping into the passage, Sally was helped through the spikes and under the balls by Sonic as he led the way to the emerald chamber.

As Sally stepped into the high domed chamber, she gasped at the red emerald in all its radiant brilliance. Sonic had already gone up the stairs. Sally snapped out of her trance and joined him. They both stood before the emerald bathed in its soft red glow. Sonic reached up but then stopped. "I got the last one; this is your one Sal." Sonic offered. Sally thanked him and stepped up to the podium. Adrenaline ran through her every vein as she reached up for the emerald. As she grabbed it, the emerald let off a quick flash and then its glow died. Sally swore she felt a small surge of power course through her body. "You alright Sal?" Sonic asked. "I….I felt some type of power from this thing." Sally gasped. "That happened when I picked the last one up. Apparently, they hold a tremendous power. But that's just Overlander rubbish." Sonic said smiling.

As they made their way down the stairs Sally was half expecting a trap to go off. They made their way back through the passage without mishap. "I thought another trap was going to go off." Said Sally. "Overlanders can't build decent traps to save their lives." Sonic replied. "Don't be so ready to cast the Overlanders aside. They are not only taller but stronger then us as well. Also most of the technology that we have came from the Overlanders." "I guess your right. We have to thank the Overlanders for all the cool stuff they left behind." Sonic said as they stepped out in to the light.

"Now to find the next emerald." Sonic said holding up the yellow emerald he took from his backpack. It remained dim. But the red one lit up with a pale glow.  
"Why's that one lighting up while this one isn't?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Sally answered.

"Well, we can figure it out once we return to base." Sonic told her as he placed both emeralds in his backpack and scooping up Sally. "I'm glad to be leaving this Aquatic Ruin." Sally said. "Me too." Sonic added as he took off back to Knothole.

Once they got back, Sally headed for the planning room for a sit down. She hadn't been sitting down long when Sonic rushed in carrying the red emerald that was now giving of a brighter glow. "I think I know why one emerald is responding while the other isn't." Sonic said excitedly. Sonic startled Sally so much she almost fell of the sofa. "Why, what is it?" Asked Sally. "Alright, I got the emeralds out to put them into safe storage and I found the red emerald glowing brightly. Then it occurred to me. The emeralds all lead to each other. That way no-one can find all the emeralds with one emerald." Sonic spluttered. They were then interrupted by a bleep as a message was being received. Getting up from the sofa, Sally pressed a button and the holographic head of Mongooza popped up.

"Hello Princess, I trust all is well." Mongooza spoke.

"Yes, everything is fine here." Sally replied.

"We received a large energy surge in the old ruins area to the north. Did you see or hear anything?"

"No, nothing." Sally replied.

"Well, were sending one of our men down. Now I know you'll say it's no problem but he needs to stop off for rest and he can introduce himself to you when he gets there. Mongooza out." And with that he was gone. Sally was left speechless.

"Why are they sending someone here?" Sonic asked. Almost as in answer to his question there was a loud buzz. Walking over to a monitor, Sally saw a rough cut Southerner waiting by the front door. Sally buzzed him in. And then left to go meet him. Sonic followed. In the main entry hall stood the Southerner Hedgehog. A tall thin male with brown boots, green cargo pants and a black singlet. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a baseball cap with 'Go Team' emblazoned on the front.  
"Hi" He greeted.

"Hello." Sally replied nodding.

"Yo." Sonic added.

"So this is the beautiful Sally and the heroic Sonic." Their visitor said, trying to hide his admiration.

"Yes that's us. And who might you be?" Sally asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you my real name but my code mane is Chaos Xshadow."  
"Nice to meet you." Sally said.

"Cool codename." Sonic added.

"Thanks." Chaos X replied.

"And what do you do in the Southern Freedom Fighters?" Sally asked.

"I'm in the black ops. Spying, espionage, that type of thing."

"Then why are you dressed like a tourist?" Sonic asked.

"Dressed like this, I can sneak around and not raise suspicion. I'm investigating the power surge that occurred a small while ago. May I see a map so then I can see what the exact location is?"

"Why of course. Follow me." Sally ushered.

Chaos followed her with Sonic bringing up the rear. "How's the transformer going?" Sonic asked. "Oh, fine. We are having problems with the power source. We are looking for a replacement power source until we can get one up and running." Chaos informed them.

As they entered the planning room, Chaos stopped and stared. "The chaos emeralds." He gasped. "When did you get them?" Sally and Sonic were silent. "With one of these then our power problem will be solved." Sally stepped up to him. "I'm afraid that we can't let anyone borrow them. We are still studying them." Sonic said.

"Well, I believe that we could make an exchange."

"What kind of exchange?" Asked Sonic.

Sally was aghast, but before she could say anything, Chaos smiled.

"I have a key card that opens Eggman's lab. I managed to filch it from a Doombot officer earlier on."

"I'm afraid that-"

"You're right. It's not enough." said Chaos, cutting off Sally mid-sentence. "I also have a file here containing not only all the names of the people that have been robotized but also an optical disk that contains all the codes to shut down Eggman's entire security system." Chaos said, producing a file and a square disk. "Please excuse me." Sally said, taking Sonic aside.

"We can't let him take one of the emeralds. Hoe do we know we'll get it back?" Sally asked Sonic.

"Well, the stuff he's offering will be pretty useful. Especially the key card to Eggman's lab. Also the file on who's been robotized. Don't you worry about a thing Sal. I'll negotiate the deal, trust me." Sonic told her. Sally was against the idea but Sonic had never steered her wrong.

"We agree to the deal, but this is only temporary mind you. Once you get your power up and running, I'll come to collect our emerald and to return your information. So do we have a deal?" Sonic asked. Chaos thought about it for a while. "Deal." He replied, shaking Sonics' hand. Sally just stood back and watched as Sonic gave the yellow emerald to Chaos. "Well, I guess that my trip to the ruins has been cut short. I need to get this back to base. Thanks a lot. I hope that the info is of use." Sonic walked with Chaos to the main door. When Sonic returned to the planning room, he found Sally with a scowl on her face and clenched fists.

"I'm not angry at you Sonic." Sally said. "It's that Southerner. Why do they always do assume that when they suggest something it's alright with everyone else. I know that we should be friendly with each other but sometimes they push their luck." Sonic walked up to Sally's side.

"Don't worry Sal. I have a plan." Sally calmed down.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Well, once they get the power online then I'll get the emerald back. But here's the clever bit. We'll copy all the stuff that they have given us. We'll have to give back the original so they don't suspect anything."

"Sonic, that's brilliant and very sneaky." Sally said smiling slyly. Sonic smiled as well.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep. We're going to find an emerald tomorrow." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10! If you were one of the ones who was reading this before it went on hiatus, make sure you read chapter 8 because I'm getting more hits for chapter 9 than chapter 8. And don't email me please Please review!

---

Hands of Wrath: Chapter 10

Sally woke from a beautiful dream. As she stretched she found herself invigorated, she didn't know why. As she got out of bed, she just happened to look at Sonics picture on her bedside table. She sighed as she looked at it. She pulled on her boots and headed for the on-suite bathroom. When she came out, she felt as though she was in a dream. Picking up her waistcoat and sliding it on, she left for the planning room. When she entered Sally espied a note on the table. It was written in a hurry and read thusly;

Hey Sal, by the time you read this I may be gone. I've just popped out to Rotor's workshop. I'm hoping to find a duplicator there that will help us copy this key card. I've left some breakfast for you in the oven. Hope to see you when I get back

Love, Sonic.

Sally made her way to the kitchen and sure enough in the oven was a plate of food. It looked as if Sonic had cooked it for her. Sitting down in the mess hall, Sally started to eat her meal. She had just finished when Sonic stuck his head through the door.

"There you are." He said. Sally smiled and the happiness she experienced when she got up came flooding back. She slowly got up from the table. "Did you find the duplicator?" She asked.

"Yeah sure did. I tell you though. Rotor really needs to clean up that workshop of his. It's almost impossible to find anything."

As Sonic was speaking he turned to lean on the door frame. He didn't notice Sally slowly walk up to him. "I was lucky that I knew where he kept that thing or else I..." Sonic trailed off as he turned to face Sally and found her standing in front of him. "Sal?" Sonic asked. Without a word, sally put her arms around him and hugged Sonic close. She didn't know why, all she wanted was to hug him. "What's all this?" questioned a very confused Sonic. Sally said nothing as she snuggled up next to him. "I love you too." Sonic told her. Those words were magic to her. She parted from Sonic and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know why, but I just had to hug you." Sally told him. Sonic raised a hand and placed it on one side of her face.

"C'mon, let's get that emerald and these documents copied." Sonic said. He led the way to the planning room, with Sally under his left arm.

Papers were spread out on the desk along with a machine. Sally noted Rotors duplicator. "Right, now to start with. The files can easily copy but for that I need you. I can operate the duplicator. Now we also need to make backup copies just in case of…." Sonic looked at Sally who was gazing back at him. Sonic smiled back and gave her a quick kiss. Sally felt overcome and drifted backwards. If Sonic had not grabbed her then she would've fallen to the floor. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked. Sally opened her eyes and gazed back. "Now you're here with me." Sally said and raised her arms around him. Sonic realized that Sally was enamored with him. He knew it would pass. She went like this before the incident a year ago.

Sally Stood up and walked to the computer. "You want a copy of the files and backups as well?" She asked. "Got it in one Sal." Sonic replied walking over to the duplicator. Setting the key card in the appropriate slot and placing a blank under it, Sonic started the duplication.

"How's it going with you Sal?" Sonic asked walking over to her. "This should be ready soon Blue." Sally answered. She pressed a few buttons and the computer whirred to life.

"O.k. It's copying the files." Sally said. "The duplication will take a bit of time so I thought we could search for another emerald while it makes the key card. Is there any way to tell the computer to make backups while were gone?"

"Leave it to me Blue." Sally swiveled back round in the chair and entered the relevant command. "Now we can find the emerald." Sally said getting out of her chair.

Holding the emerald out Sonic slowly rotated trying to find the glow. Sally had a map and was ready to give a direction. Then the emerald glowed a light, pulsing red light. "Where's that?" Sonic asked. Sally consulted the map. "Somewhere in the hills in the north west." She reported. Sonic tucked the emerald into his backpack and scooped up Sally and headed toward the hills that were located just north west of the base. It was a quick trip. The hills towered above them and somewhere up there lay an emerald. Sonic espied an old worn path as he approached the hills. Once, long before Robotnik came, these hills were used to ply trade from the Knothole kingdom to the city of Rubals. Robotnik had destroyed the city and robotized its citizens long ago as his first act of overlord.

As they ascended the path Sally looked out over the land and was amazed at what she saw. The whole land lay before them. She could see Mt Mobius, the ruined city of Robotropilis as well as the Aquatic ruins of the Overlanders. Soon they reached the top. Sonic placed Sally on the ground and plucked the emerald out of his backpack. Its glow had intensified now.

"O.k. Now to find that emerald." Sonic spoke under his breath. As he slowly rotated, Sally noticed that its glow intensified near an old cave.

"That cave must be where the emerald is hidden." Sally pointed out. The cave turned out to be quite shallow, but the emerald lit up the cave like the sun. Pointing it to a pile of rocks near the back the emerald radiated a soft red light while the rocks glowed an unearthly green color. Putting the emerald to one side, both Sonic and Sally started to dig. Soon they unearthed the green emerald. Picking it up, Sonic secreted it in his backpack with the other emerald. "Three down, four to go." Sonic said turning to Sally.

"Let's check the location when we get back to base." Sally nodded in reply.

"We can also see if the duplicator is finished." Sally finished. "Let's jet, Sal." Scooping Sally up in his arms, Sonic took off out of the cave.

"That was easy." Sonic commented as he went down the path away from the Hilltop's. "Don't celebrate just because that one was easy. It'll get harder later on." Warned Sally. As they raced down the path, neither of them noticed the flying machine that was speeding toward the cave.

Once they got back to base, Sonic once again put the emerald into safe storage. Sally retreated to her room for a lie down. Once she felt better, Sally went to the planning room, where she found Sonic reading a book entitled 'The Attack of the Mutant Zombie Killer Penguins'. Sonic looked up from his trashy horror novel and noticed Sally standing in the doorway. "Sally, glad to see you. The computer just finished making the backup files and is copying the disk." Sonic reported laying his book to one side.

"How about the duplicator?" Sally asked.

"Just finished. Seems the security desk will take a while though."

"Well, it seems that everything is almost ready." Sally said.

"Yup, well we might as well get some sleep. It says on the computer it will need the next forty eight hours to make the back up file and a duplicate disk."

Sally was ready to agree. Sonic stood up yawning. Taking Sally by the arm he led her to her bedroom. "Well, here we are. Sleep tight Sal." Sonic said. "You too, Sonic." Sally replied.

---

Review now if you want to see Eggman with a Maginum.


End file.
